


Day 0 (preview)

by StubbornSkylar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSkylar/pseuds/StubbornSkylar
Summary: In which TXT finds their way together in an apocalyptic world, Insert Zombies, romance and Taehyun writing diary for the entire first chapterImportant, this is just a preview, for now, the other chapters will be added once the story is done, I will also write a proper description then, but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the preview of my project DAY 0, if you have any ideas or requests, let me know in the comments, other bands and characters will be featured, I am still open to taking requests of OCs, so if one of you guys would like to be in this, let me know at least your characters name and pronouns and additionally whatever you want to your character, I will try to add everything that works with the story. This is also the only Chapter in first person, I know not everyone likes reading first person, but it's just the diary entries, I promise

Kang Taehyun, from Seoul

Age starting the Journey: 20 yrs old

Age ending the Journey:

Starting point: Busan

Destination: Seoul Stronghold

Day 1, 21.05.2022, 3 months and 7 days after the outbreak

~~Dear diary,~~

Nah, that sounds stupid...

Anyway, I've decided to write a diary, you know, in case I don’t make it. Someone’s gonna find it one day, maybe this can be used in schools... if we ever get something like schools again.

I’m somewhere north of Busan, on my way to Deagu right now, I managed to find an abandoned bunker a few miles outside of Busan where I managed to find a katana (don’t ask why they had that) and a small gun with a lot of ammo, tho I'll have to try not to use the gun too much, I’ve heard on the broadcast that loud noises attract them, I can't risk that…

Anyway, my pocket radio is about to run out of battery, I hope I'll get to find an abandoned store somewhere, going without the broadcast is dangerous…

Luckily I managed to grab a lot of long-lasting food. Just saying, it's disgusting, but rather puke than starve. But I’m running short on water. I should have enough to get to Deagu, but I'll need to restock there.

But I'll close this for today, I’m in a safe place right now and I should really get some sleep while I still can…

Day 2, 22.05.2022, 3 months and 8 days after the outbreak

So I've managed to move forward without encountering any of them, which is good, but its also a little scary, it just feels too quiet. But at least I found a bike, it's a lot easier to move with it with the heavy backpack, if I'm lucky I'll make it to Deagu within the next 3 days…

Also, I managed to restock on the water a little, so it won't be as tense as I thought it would be.

I'll cut it here, I'll need to be fit tomorrow

  
  


Day 3, 23.05.2022, 3 months and 9 days since the outbreak

I hate to say it, but I'll have to stay outside tonight. It's dangerous, but this is the last open spot before I'll have to get through a forest, I don't know how long it's going to take and my warning system doesn't work in the forest, so this is the best I can do for now.

At least I travelled further than I thought I would, but on the last few miles here my front tire started losing air so now ill have to walk on. My back already hurts, but what can I do, maybe in the next city I'll find something to go on with but who knows…

Anyway, it's getting dark and I can't waste my flashlight for this.

  
  


Day 4, 24.05.2022, 3 months and 10 days since the outbreak,

  
  


I made it! I arrived in Daegu. I travelled further than I planned to today, but as soon as I saw the outlines of the city, I kept going, even as it got dark. I'm not exactly in the city, more like in the suburb, but I found a safe space for the night. And in the driveway of this house is a truck, it still has some fuel in it and I found keys for it in the house (thank god, I don't know how to short circuit a car). I hope that the gas stations here are working at least, then I'd be able to get to Seoul within two days, but for now, I'm staying here and loot all I can, I heard that Seoul is short on some stuff so I'll bring my backup.

  
  


Day 5, 25.05.2022, 3 months and 11 days after the outbreak

I just woke up, it's like 8 in the morning right now, I'm writing now because I'm gonna go into the city soon and who knows if I'll make it back to tell the story. 

So in case I won't make it, this is to whoever reads this, I hope it's better now, I hope you're fine, I believe in you

-Kang Taehyun

  
  


Day 5, the second entry

I made it. I only saw one of them, from a safe distance, but the city was awfully quiet. I got the essentials, like a lot of water and canned food, but I'll go back to get a backup weapon and more ammo if I can, I'll also try to move my camp further inwards, maybe a tower of sorts, the broadcast said they hardly ever go up further than the second floor if they're not hunting something…

  
  


Day 6, 26.05.2022, 3 months and 12 days after the outbreak

  
  


Its the morning of the next day, I'm about to load everything usable in the car and go inwards, wish me luck, I'll need it

  
  


Day 6, the second entry

  
  


I found a safe spot in a tower in pretty close to the city centre. Most of my stuff is still in the car, I have my essentials on me, just in case.

However, I keep hearing noises from the floor above me, I don't know what it is, but I guess ill have to go and find out.


	2. A little like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun finds someone to be his companion on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I know I said id upload only once I'm done, but I'm impatient and I'm craving feedback so I decided to just upload right way, so fave fun with chapter two. I'm still open to suggestions to the story and would be very happy to hear what you guys think about this so far as this is the first AU I'm ever writing. Also, I just wanted to say that English is not my native language, so if there's something I messed up on language-wise, please tell me so I can learn

He quietly closes the notebook and reaches for his katana, it would be too risky to use his gun so far in the city. The shuffling sounds from above seem to become louder, whatever it is seems to be struggling with something. He feels a shiver run down his spine like cold water. He cant be scared now, he's faced much more threatening things in the first two months…  
He forces his body to stand up. The hallway to the staircase seems too long and too dark, but he doesn't know if the lights would work, and trying out might attract some of them, so he sticks to the wall until he finally reaches the staircase. In here, there are no windows so not even the faint light of the moon is there to guide him.  
As he walks up the stairs, the rustling becomes louder, it sounds like a blanket turning on the wooden floor.  
He clutches the handle of his katana, just in case.  
He finally arrives at the top of the staircase, his legs are shaking from nerves at this point.  
Then, he reaches the end of the hallway. Through the dim light of the moon, he can see a boy, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, seemingly asleep, but shifting heavily.  
He seems human, is the first thing Taehyuns brain can process, so he gets closer until he's standing right in front of the boy. He seems thin, but otherwise healthy, there are no traces of bitemarks as far as he can tell in the dim light, so he does the only thing that comes to his mind.  
He crouches down and shakes the boy's shoulder.  
The boy jolts awake and immediately tenses up, blank terror in his eyes.  
Taehyun immediately lets go of him.  
“Hey, it's OK, I won't hurt you,” he says as calmingly as he can master.  
The boy shakily exhales as he seems to relax a little.  
“You're human?” he asks, his voice sounds rough and weak.  
Taehyun nods.  
“I'm Taehyun,” he says and manages a small smile. Smiling still feels unnatural in this weird time.  
“Kai” the boy replies.  
Taehyun nods. He looks at the boy for a second, trying to decide what to do. He looks so young and fragile. He surely hasn't eaten enough in the past few months. Something stirs inside him as his eyes stop at Kai's own eyes, full of fear and loneliness. So Taehyun makes his decision.  
“Well then Kai,” Taehyun says, “Pack up, you're coming with me, we're gonna get you some food and water and then you're joining me on my way to safety”  
Kai just looks at him with big eyes.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” he asks then.  
“You don't, but let me ask you, what's better, having a chance to survive or dying of hunger?”  
Kai doesn't reply, Taehyun grins.  
“That's what I thought, now come on”  
Surprisingly, Kai complies and follows Taehyun downstairs. 

Kai, as it turns out, was a lucky survivor. He hid away most of the time, only leaving his hiding spots when he was in desperate need of food. He was so, so different from Taehyun, who had planned out exactly where he wanted to go and how he could achieve this. Generally speaking, Kai was a lot softer and less daring than Taehyun, but he was willing to fight for his life and follow Taehyun if it meant he would be able to live again.  
At first, Taehyun finds it hard to bind with the strange boy, but by the time they decide to go to sleep, they are at least at the point where they trust each other, and that has to be something.

As dawn breaks, Taehyun is the first to wake up, and he immediately notices that something has changed from how it was when he fell asleep. While he fell asleep by the window alone with Kai on the wall, the boy was now curled up next to him, not quite close enough to touch him, but close enough to feel the warmth radiating off each other.  
Taehyung blinks. For a moment, he ponders how to go on with this situation, should he wake Kai up? Should he just get up?  
But before he can decide, Kai starts to move next to him, he curls up a little more and then blinks his eyes open. For a second he seems to be processing where he is, then he looks eyes with Taehyun and freezes  
“Uhhh…” he mumbles  
“Sorry for that, I couldn't sleep and I was cold and scared and- uh, yeah. Sorry” Kai blushes slightly, and Taehyun can't bring himself to be mad.  
“It's OK, just warn me next time” he chuckles. Kai smiles too.

They continue the morning with Taehyun explaining his plans to travel to Seoul, he shows him his map with the route and talks him through the time and food calculation. Kai seems a little surprised with just how much thought this journey took, but grasps onto it fairly quickly. In the end, they come to the conclusion that they'd have to restock so they'd have enough food for the both of them and decide to go to a looting trip, where they'd also be able to find Kai a nice melee weapon, just in case.  
So, by noon they get ready to leave, Taehyun gives Kai the knife he's been carrying as a backup. It might not be much, but it is better than nothing, he decides and so they go to leave the tower.

The city is just as dead as it was the day before. The bright neon signs that once lit up the place even through the darkest night are dead, the music that once played from every store is silent and the people that used to crowd the streets are gone. Taehyun can still recall the last time he'd seen this place, years ago, when he was here with his parents. The thought almost makes his head spin with how unreal this all seams. He can't think about this now, he needs to stay concentrated. It's not just his own life he's responsible for now, its Kai's too.  
He pushes back the thoughts of home and family and makes his brain switch into professional mode.  
He leads them through the empty roads to where he'd found an abandoned store the day before. Kai follows silently his head low and his jaw tense.  
The front door to the store is locked, as it was yesterday when he had found it. Its good news, he decides, because this means no-one has looted this place before. He sets down his backpack and searches for the pack of lock-picks he'd taken from a store in Busan, just days after the outbreak. Back then he had been mad with himself for staying behind for something like this and risking getting into a wave, but nowadays he's thankful because this little thing has helped him more times than he can count.  
He feels Kai watching as he fiddles with the lock before he quietly hears it click open. Success.  
He pushes the door open and walks inside and gestures for Kai to follow him.  
As expected, the store is empty, so taking what they need goes over quietly and quickly. They pack their bags with every piece of long-lasting food and water they can fit. It's not nearly enough for the entire journey if they still want to have enough back up for Seoul, but its enough to start with. They leave the store as soon as they're done.  
It's much more exhausting walking around the streets with their backpacks heavy, but they still haven't found a weapon for Kai, so they need to carry on.  
Surprisingly enough, its what seems to be a private household where they find what they need. Through the window, they can see an old military sword hung to a wall above a fireplace.  
Easy enough, Taehyun thinks.

It is not easy enough. The front door does not have a keyhole, instead, it is secured by a security keypad and Taehyun knows he can't get through this one without triggering any alarms.  
So, he opts for the only other thing that comes to his mind. He hands Kai his katana.  
“Get ready to run as soon as I'm out with the sword,” he says and he can see a flicker of panic in Kai's eyes.  
Then, he pulls out his gun. He aims at the window and prays to whoever is listening that the bullet is strong enough to break the glass, and shoots.  
The sound of the gun and shattering of the glass echo through the empty streets and every single one of them who are in earshot will surely have heard this.  
The bullet had managed to completely shatter the window, so he hurries to slip trough, careful to not get stuck on any of the shards.  
“Taehyun?” he hears Kai's panicked voice from outside and he knows they're coming so he rushes over, grabs the sword, sprints back to the window and climbs outside. In the back of his mind, he registers the burning pain coming from his left arm as it gets caught on the shards, but he can't pay attention now, so he grabs his bag, takes a quick look around to figure out their best escape route. It's not that many of them, maybe a dozen, maybe a few more, nothing he couldn't master if he had to, but instead of fighting, he grabs Kai's arm and runs.  
The path he chooses is what he remembers to be the shortest back to the tower.  
They don't move as fast as he had hoped they would, but they are still a lot faster than they are, so they manage to outrun them fairy quickly and luckily enough he soon finds the tower and with the last strength they can muster, they run inside and up the first few levels.  
Then, they both break down to the floor.  
It takes a second for Taehyun to realize that his lungs and legs are aching and that his arm is dripping blood. Only then he starts to feel the throbbing pain.  
The cut is deep and long and will surely take too long to heal. It is then that Kai looks at him and sees the cut. His eyes immediately go wide and he moves fast, shuffling through his back to take out a piece of cloth which looks like a torn t-shirt. Kai then moves over to him, grabs his injured arm and tightly tied the shirt around his arm above the injury to stop the blood flow. They both know that Taehyun can't afford any big blood-loss.  
For a few seconds, they just sit there, panting and processing what had just happened, then they move back to their camp.  
Kai immediately sinks down against a wall, but Taehyun kneels down where he has his other stuff. It only takes him a few seconds to hind what he was looking for. A first aid kit.  
He opens it and takes out the sewing kit inside. He huffs out a breath before he starts getting to work.  
Suddenly, Kai is at his side again.  
“Do you even know how that works?” he asks sceptically, “You could get seriously hurt”  
Taehyun shakes his head no, “but I can't leave it open and risk it getting infected” he explains as he fiddles with the needle.  
Kai just shakes his head and takes the needle from Taehyuns shaking hands.  
“Let me?” he asks and Taehyun surrenders ad lets Kai take over.  
Kai takes a bottle of water from his back, opens it, takes hold of Taehyuns arm and pours it over the cut. Taehyun flinches as he feels the burn but forces himself not to pull away. Kai carefully cleans the cut with water, then he takes one of the compressions from the first aid kit and the sanitizer and carefully cleans around the edges. Then, he cleans the needle just to be sure.  
Taehyun is looking at him the whole time and he can't help but wonder where Kai learned those things.  
Then, Kai sets the needle to Taehyuns arm.  
“This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but you gotta keep your arm still or I'm gonna mess it up” Kai explains  
Taehyun nods, closes his eyes and braces himself for the worst.  
It hurts sure, but it's not as bad as he had expected, so he lets Kai continue until the cut is stitched up.  
“I learned it from my mother before she passed away a month ago” he explains and he wipes down the wound with the compression.  
“I'm sorry” Taehyun whispers  
“Don't be, it's sad, but I learned to deal with it. She passed away because of a disease, so I had my time to say goodbye,” he explains.  
Taehyun can see that Kai is not fine, but as Kai wraps his arm in bandages with blank yet focused eyes, he knows its not the time to talk about this. Maybe there won't ever be a time to talk, but for now, they have to focus on surviving.

By nightfall, Taehyuns arm is still throbbing in pain, but its at least better than before and he can't help but feel like he and Kai have grown closer. And maybe, just maybe, they can make it together, he thinks as they curl up together, this time much closer than the night before.

Kai is warm and he feels a little bit like home, Taehyun thinks as he drifts off to sleep with Kai's head securely settled of his chest.


End file.
